As the on-vehicle communication systems are developing, and the mobile ad-hoc network technologies are gradually becoming matured, the Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) technology for a V2X system has been developed in order for real-time, dynamic, and intelligent management on vehicles. Positions, speeds, road environments, device states, and other information are exchanged in a bidirectional manner between vehicle nodes, and between the vehicle nodes and road-side nodes in a point-to-multipoint mode, or in a point-to-point mode through DSRC, so that the vehicles, and the vehicles and the road-side information acquiring devices are organically linked; and if a dangerous road condition occurring is perceived, then the vehicles will be alerted in a timely manner, so that a road accident can be avoided from occurring.
Services in the V2X system can be generally categorized into road safety, traffic efficiency, and information entertainment services, where the road safety services are the most predominant and also typical services in the V2X system. In an application scenario of the V2X system, communication is required with such a short delay and high reliability that a high capacity of the system is required; and all the vehicles at some distance need to communicate with each other, and there is a rapidly varying topology of the network.
At present, resources of DSRC communication in the V2X system are allocated in a timeslot resource allocation algorithm in which timeslots are reserved, where the basic idea of the timeslot resource allocation algorithm is that if a node device (e.g., an on-vehicle terminal) in the V2X system joins the network, then the node device will firstly monitor a frame of information for idle timeslot resources which currently can be perceived, and then select one of the idle timeslots as a timeslot to be occupied by the node device (i.e., an self-occupied timeslot), and if the node device does not monitor any negative feedback, then the node device will not abandon the timeslot occupied by the node device on its own initiative, that is, the node device can keep on transmitting data in the timeslot occupied by the node device, which is not accessible to any other node.
In summary, the existing timeslot resource allocation algorithm is totally performed by the node devices interacting with each other, thus resulting in a high probability that the node devices may collide with each other, which may degrade the security in the V2X system.